


haircut

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: Alex gets a new haircut, which scares Thomas a little too much.





	haircut

**Author's Note:**

> f l u f f

"Jefferson! Where are the papers I asked for this morning?" Washington stalks in, arms crossed and brow furrowed. He's been going crazy, work has been on his ass and not to mention an Alexander Hamilton pestering him every time they make eye contact. Just because they're dating does not mean he could pester him every two seconds. 

"Oh, yes! Here, sir," he stumbles over his own feet as he gives Washington the papers. He rubs his face tiredly and yawns. Washington gives him a confused look. "Look's like all the time you've been spending with Hamilton has rubbed off on you, Thomas. Take a break," he waves him off and closes the door behind him. He plops on his chair, face in his hands. He should really get going. Work ended a few hours ago. He was pretty sure Alex, Washington, and himself were the only ones in the building. Washington was about to leave anyway. 

He finishes the rest of the paperwork he had to do, which only took him a few minutes. He packs up his bag and turns off the lights in his office. He makes his way down the hall to Alex, who's lights are on as usual. He opens the door and leans against the door frame. Alex was typing on his computer as usual, headphones on his head and tapping his foot. "Alex," he whines. He really wants to go home and hug Alex. "Thomas," he whines back, eyes not leaving the monitor. He sits on his desk. "Are you leaving yet?" He asks. "In an hour. You going home?" He nods. 

"Alright, be safe. Love you," Alexander gets up and kisses Thomas. He smiles and leaves. He's thankful their apartment was close to the office. It was only a few blocks away. He fishes for his key in his pocket and unlocks the door. He throws his bag on the kitchen table and runs to the bathroom to take a shower. He stays under the hot spray of water after his shower for a few minutes, wanting to savor the warmth. He puts an elastic hairband on to keep his hair out of his eyes when he sleeps. He steps into his striped boxers and lays on the bed. He's too tired to eat, him and Alex have a day off tomorrow anyway. He gets up and fishes his phone from his pants to charge it. 

_from: thomas  
there's food in the fridge if you wanna eat. im gonna sleep. love you x thom _

He goes back to his bed and falls asleep. 

\--- 

Thomas opens his eyes tentatively to adjust to the sunlight. He doesn't know what time it is. Probably afternoon. He feels warmth emanating from Alex. He leans down and spoons him. He kisses his head and—

Wait. Why isn't his hair long? 

He rolls over quickly, panic rising in his chest. He's sleeping with an impostor? He feels himself roll off the bed and he lands with a thud. He's thankful the laundry was down there to save him. He stays silent, the person in his bed was stirring. 

"Thomas?" he says groggily. Thomas lays there on the ground, silent. He hears the impostor roll over to him so his head was hanging off the side of the bed. "Thomas? What are you doing down there?" It's Alex. 

"Jesus, Alex. You scared the living shit out of me!" He exclaims, putting his hands on his face in exasperation. He hears Alex laugh and put out a hand to help him up. He gets up and lays on the side of his bed, Alex's head on his stomach. He was still laughing. He grabs a pillow and hits him in the head. "Ow, what did I do?" Alex throws the pillow back at him. He puts the pillow on his face. He feels Alex take his hand and puts it in his new, shortened hair. "So, your opinion?" He threads his fingers in it a few times, occasionally pulling to elicit a groan from Alex. He lifts the pillow from his face to look him over. 

Alex's head was propped up by his fist and was looking at him with a suave look on his face. He batted his eyelashes, running his hands through his new hair. Thomas sits up and puts his hands on the back of his head, admiring Alex. He's got to be honest, Alex got ten times hotter. He leans over and kisses him, one hand finding its way to his boxers and the other running through Alex's hair, pulling at it a few times. He flips them over, so he was straddling Alex. He pins his arms over his head and kisses his neck. "Everyone gotta watch out, Thom." 

"Yeah?" 

"Alexander Hamilton is gonna steal everyone's ladies and men with the new haircut." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

Thomas smirks at him before kissing him again, hard. "'Cause you're _mine_." 


End file.
